familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ambedkar Nagar district
Ambedkar Nagar district (Hindi अंबेडकर नगर ज़िला, Urdu امبیڈکر نگر ضلع) is a district in the Faizabad division. It was formed in 1995 by the then chief minister of Uttar Pradesh, Ms. Mayawati, and was named after one of the most contributing personalities in Indian legislation, Dr.Bhimrao Ambedkar. Geography The total area of the district is 2520 km². Approximately 90% of the population lives in small farming villages. According to the OMMS database there are 3,955 villages in the Ambedkar Nagar District.OMMS Database of Census data for Ambedkarnagar District Because of the dispersed nature of these small villages, the district is divided administratively into nine blocks: Akbarpur, Baskhari, Bhiti, Bhiyam, Jahagirgani, Jalalpur, Katehari, Ramnager, and Tanda. The city of Akbarpur is situated on the bank of the River Tons (Tamasa), which divides the city into the two parts Akbarpur and Shahzadpur, with the latter being the main commercial centre of the city. The Saryu River is the main river and is located at the northern boundary of the district. The Tanda, Jahagirgani, Ramnager and Baskhari blocks are located along this river and use its water for irrigation. Irrigation in the Baskhari block is also from Lake Devhat and the Hanswar Lakes. Lake Darvan provides water in the Katehari block. The Akbarpur, Bhiti, Bhiyam, and Jalapur blocks depend upon smaller rivers and seasonal streams. Economy Ambedkar Nagar is famous for Tanda Terracotta. The main business depends on power looms and also farming. The district also has a thermal power station belonging to the NTPC. Running on coal, this 440-megawatt plant is extended to 1760 megawatts. There is also a cement manufacturing plant belonging to the Jaypee Group (Jaypee Ayoudha Greeding). The district has one sugar factory called the Akbarpur Sugar Mill, which is situated near Mijhaura, about ten kilometres from the district headquarters. Many rice mills are established in Akbarpur. There is a power and distribution transformer manufacturing industry named Achal Electricals situated on Dostpur road. In 2006 the Ministry of Panchayati Raj named Ambedkar Nagar one of the country's 250 most backward districts (out of a total of 640). It is one of the 34 districts in Uttar Pradesh currently receiving funds from the Backward Regions Grant Fund Programme (BRGF). Demographics According to the 2011 census Ambedkar Nagar district has a population of 2,398,709 , roughly equal to the nation of Latvia or the US state of New Mexico. This gives it a ranking of 186th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 18.35 %. Ambedkar Nagar has a sex ratio of 976 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 74.37 %. Culture Tourism The Ambedkar Nagar District is home to the shrine of Ashraf Jahangir Semnani in Kicchocha Sharif (Kichhauchha Sharif). At Shravan Kshetra an annual fair is held on Magh Purnima (February full Moon). Legend has it that Sravana Kumar was killed by King Dasharatha at Shravan Kshetra. A being emerged Shivalingam is situated in Jharkhand, 4 km from the Malipur railway station. This place has local religious importance. Rituals are offered throughout the year to worship Shankarji (Shiva). Another being having emerged Shivlingam in the village of Biri. Situated eight km from Akbarpur on Dostpur road. There are famous palace SHIV BABA situated on Akbarpur to Khateri road.Lorepur is also well known for the fort of erstwhile Raja of Lorepur, now settled in Luknow. Muharram Azadari is mourned with full vigour and gusto here. Amari is organized in the month of Safar here where Zaireen from nearby district comes to mourn the occasion of Karbala, Sham and Kufa. Notable personalities * Shehzadpur at Akbarpur district headquarters was the birth place of the Indian freedom fighter, socialist, and political leader Dr. Ram Manohar Lohia (born on March 23, 1910). * Shri Daya Nand Pandey from jahangir ganj village awarded kirti chakra by president of India. * Shalik Ram Shukla founded the government degree college at Alapur, Fatehpur. * Satya Narayan Dwivedi "Shreesh"- received the state level Sahitya Bhushan Award in 2000. * Rakesh Pandey Member of parliament from ambedkarnagar. Education Education in the district has been improving gradually. The literacy rate in Ambedkar Nagar district is equal to or more than the national average with 74.37%.http://www.census2011.co.in/census/district/549-ambedkar-nagar.html There are number of government and aided colleges for different level of education beside the private managed schools and degree colleges. For higher education, B.N.K.B.P.G. College (courses offered in humanities and education), Ramabai Government Women Post Graduate College,http://static.panoramio.com/photos/original/51149108.jpg Akbarpur and TNPG Collage, Tanda has the graduate and post-graduate level of programs in humanities, science and commerce streams. The other Government Degree College in Alapur, provides various coursework for boys and girls. A large number of government colleges for secondary education as well as the private managed degree colleges has been setup for high intake of students, likewise- 'A.J.I.C.,TANDA',S.P.S. Intercollege and Mahavidyalay Larpur, Chaudhari Hanuman Parshad Krishak Mahavidyalaya, Rudrapur Bhagahi. The first law college of the district is Rajesh Pandey College of Law., J.B.I.C. Ram Nagar, S.N. Inter College Indaipur, Ambedkar Nagar are also helping for the improvement of education in the district. There are also some industrial training institutes like Pt. S.D.Pandey ITC, Jamunipur is located in this district, which provides the technical education. * Akbarpur Railway Station * Akbarpur Airport References External links * *OMMS Database of Census data for Ambedkarnagar District Category:Districts of Uttar Pradesh Category:Ambedkar Nagar district Category:Established in 1995 Category:Memorials to Bhimrao Ramji Ambedkar Category:Faizabad division